everwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans are the most common race in the world of the Everwind Series. The only other known races are the Vurg, Jrel, and Attawa. Over the last 8000 years (since the Great Purge), a lot has changed. The world has been plunged into chaos, and humans, being the most populous race, have killed off most of the other races; sometime in the last few hundred years, the world hit its technological peak and began to regress. Chaos quickly began to reign supreme. With this chaos and regression came fear and uncertainty. It was every man for himself, so anything seen as a threat had to be eliminated. Race wars were fought and many races became extinct. Even so, some other races still exist in remote locations throughout the world. It is dangerous for them to venture outside of their own habitats. Many humans in the world today have little knowledge of other race, so the ones that are not violent towards them will be inherently curious. Appearance Aside from the normal statures, humans of this world are more likely to be emaciated from lack of nutrition, having rotting or missing teeth, and have a general lack of hygiene. Because of poor hygiene and lack of access to medicines, they are also likely to have diseases, sores, boils, rashes, and other such things. Seeing a lame human is common. Imagine how often a bone is broken and not set correctly. Humans without many physical flaws should be reserved for nobility. Humans in the Verges will also cough a lot, because of the dust, sometimes to the extent that they cough up blood. Disposition Humans are probably the most diverse of all the races, running the full spectrum of personalities and dispositions. They can be extremely emotional or they can be so stoic they’re unsettling. They can seem like angels or they can be monstrous and cruel. They are intuitive, determined, creative, and empirical, yet some races, such as the Vurg, view them as weak. Humans in this day and age are highly distrustful, less likely to be charitable, and there are more who will take advantage of the meek than there are meek to be taken advantage of. It is a very cutthroat society they live in, so appeals to kindness are the least likely method of influencing humans (everyone will be suspicious of it anyway; beggars and vagrants have a particularly rough time). Because of the effects of the Turmocet vaccine, nearly all humans are sterile. Children under the age of 8 years old are extremely rare, and are most likely to be found in the company of slavers. They are very valuable, as are people who can reproduce (Carriers and Seeders). Spirituality Because of recent history, organized religion isn’t as widespread as other, more folk-oriented, forms of spirituality. They are more likely to fall into superstition because many are illiterate, or practice folk magic like Salarian and Catican. Humans are more likely to find themselves falling prey to the clutches of a cult than they are to a traditional religion, but some of them have limited knowledge of gods both old and new. They are also more likely to be polytheistic than they are monotheistic because of the chaotic environment. While the absence of traditional religions might seem counter-intuitive, especially given that tumultuous times are very conducive to religious leanings, some more traditional-style religions exist, which follow the same principles are other factions: there is strength in numbers, and survival depends on it. Any religions, cults, etc. will be heavy on the recruitment (all except the Lightsprawl Order, which prefers to be exclusive). Motivations Human characters are likely to be after a decent wage, the acceptance of a group (becoming an emblemed member of a faction is one of the most important things to a human), or fame. They can also be easily bribed with simple resources, such as food or drugs, depending on their economic situation. Still others might want to do what they can to make the world a safer place for their fellow man. Many humans will also jump at an opportunity to get away from a stagnant place and see the world. See Also In the time of the Befores there also lived another race of humanoid creature called the Cauthrians, but they were killed off during the Great Purge because they had magic in their blood. *Jrel *Attawa *Vurg Category:Races Category:Culture